Saimoe 2010: 3° gruppo 3° preliminari
Le votazioni del 3° gruppo dei secondi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 29 luglio 2010. Le prime 24 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le restanti sono eliminate. Risultati *'1^ 184 voti | Suzuki Jun @ K-ON!! *'2^ 158 voti | Kurumi Erika (Cure Marine) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'3^ 145 voti | Makita Hime @ Sora no Manimani *'4^ 143 voti | Ushiromiya Ange @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'5^ 141 voti | Senou Natsuru @ Kämpfer *'6^ 131 voti | Winry Rockbell @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'7^ 123 voti | Myoudouin Itsuki (Cure Sunshine) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'8^ 120 voti | Harukaze Chiharu @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'9^ 118 voti | Bachou Mouki (Sui) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'9^ 118 voti | Bernkastel @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'11^ 117 voti | Kamyu @ Utawarerumono OVA *'12^ 116 voti | Sonogi Yukina @ Senkou no Night Raid *'12^ 116 voti | Haruue Erii @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'14^ 114 voti | Awara Chikako (Aa-san) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'15^ 113 voti | Hisako @ Angel Beats! *'15^ 113 voti | Kuzumi Mana @ Ookami Kakushi *'15^ 113 voti | Nozaki Namiko (Namiko-san) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'18^ 112 voti | Oribe Mafuyu @ Seikon no Qwaser *'19^ 110 voti | Tsukubae Tomoe @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'20^ 109 voti | Andou Mahoro @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri *'21^ 107 voti | Charlotte Hazelrink @ Princess Lover! *'22^ 106 voti | Akashi-san @ The Tatami Galaxy *'23^ 104 voti | Sakura Kaede @ Kämpfer *'24^ 101 voti | Itoshiki Rin @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *25th 99 votes | Yamabuki Inori (Cure Pine) @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *26th 95 votes | Amano Ichigo @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *27th 86 votes | Riza Hawkeye @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *28th 84 votes | Ryofu Housen (Ren) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *29th 83 votes | The Miko in the Miko's Team who has visible swimsuit tan lines (Usuzumi Hatsumi) @ Saki *29th 83 votes | Shuutai Youhei (Minmei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *31st 82 votes | Kurosaki Shuri / Kurosaki Yukari @ Asura Cryin' 2 *32nd 80 votes | Niche @ Letter Bee *32nd 80 votes | Amamiya Shiina @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *34th 77 votes | Hiiragi Main @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *35th 74 votes | Yoshitome Miharu @ Saki *36th 72 votes | Tsukikage Yuri (Cure Moonlight) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *37th 71 votes | Kazama Ushio @ Sasameki Koto *38th 65 votes | Kousonsan Hakukei (Pairen) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *39th 63 votes | Teresa Beria @ Seikon no Qwaser *40th 62 votes | Kitsu Chiri @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *41st 60 votes | Ushiromiya Rosa @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *41st 60 votes | Alicia Testarossa @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *43rd 59 votes | Mizubuchi (Buchi-san) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *44th 57 votes | Houjou Kuniko @ Shangri-la *44th 57 votes | Nanael @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *44th 57 votes | Toutaku Chuuei (Yue) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *47th 53 votes | Katsuragi Hana @ Seikon no Qwaser *48th 51 votes | Kouchuu Kanshou (Shion) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *48th 51 votes | Minamoto Chizuru @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *48th 51 votes | Ikeda Kana's 3 sisters (Hina, Nasa, Kina) @ Saki *51st 50 votes | Minazuki Karen (Cure Aqua) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *51st 50 votes | Hirakawa Natsumi @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *51st 50 votes | Ran @ Shugo Chara! series *51st 50 votes | Izumi Ako @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *51st 50 votes | Sasaki Makie @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *56th 49 votes | Karura @ Utawarerumono OVA *56th 49 votes | Colette Brunel @ Tales of Symphonia The Animation *58th 47 votes | Azumaya Koyuki @ Keroro Gunsou *58th 47 votes | Yunyun @ Canaan *58th 47 votes | Jufuku Miho @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *58th 47 votes | Ushiromiya Eva / Eva-Beatrice @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *58th 47 votes | Akashi Yuuna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *58th 47 votes | Seto @ NEEDLESS *64th 46 votes | Ada Vessalius @ Pandora Hearts *65th 45 votes | Oumi Ayumi @ Sora no Manimani *65th 45 votes | Ascoeur @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *67th 44 votes | Koizumi Chika @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *67th 44 votes | Kirihara Misaki @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *69th 43 votes | Tenkuuji Najimi @ Akikan! OVA *70th 42 votes | Edasaki Banri @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *70th 42 votes | Tsukuyo @ Gintama *70th 42 votes | Fujimura Taiga @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *70th 42 votes | Misumi Nagisa (Cure Black) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *74th 41 votes | Ichihara Yuuko @ xxxHOLiC Rou *75th 40 votes | Kunogi Himawari @ xxxHOLiC Rou *76th 39 votes | Pina Sformklan Estoh @ Ladies versus Butlers! *76th 39 votes | Sonsaku Hakufu (Sheren) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *76th 39 votes | Uchida Kayoko @ Tentai Senshi Sunred *79th 36 votes | Miki @ Shugo Chara! series *79th 36 votes | Seppuku Kuro Usagi @ Kämpfer *79th 36 votes | Llyr @ Tears to Tiara *82nd 35 votes | Hayama Nayu @ Chu-Bra!! *82nd 35 votes | Momono Shiori @ 11eyes *82nd 35 votes | Fushimi Yayoi @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *85th 34 votes | Run (Ren Elsie Jewelria) @ To LOVE-Ru *85th 34 votes | Kougyoku Rinko @ Jewelpet *85th 34 votes | Kakuka Houkou (Rin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *88th 33 votes | Inami Mahiru's mother @ Working!! *89th 32 votes | Kuro @ Kurokami: Tora to Tsubasa *90th 31 votes | Chocolat @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *90th 31 votes | Fujino Tamao @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *92nd 30 votes | Siesta 410 @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *92nd 30 votes | Miyashiro Kanade @ Seitokai no Ichizon *92nd 30 votes | Yamazaki Kanako @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *92nd 30 votes | Shiraishi Haruka @ Chu-Bra!! *96th 29 votes | Mihara Chiho / Mihara Chise @ Kobato. *96th 29 votes | Haruno Sakura @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *98th 28 votes | Anehara Misa @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *99th 27 votes | Yuri's sisters @ Angel Beats! *99th 27 votes | Kitagami Mimi (Mecha Mote Iinchou) @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *99th 27 votes | Miura Haru @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *99th 27 votes | Yoshida Ayumi @ Meitantei Conan series *103rd 26 votes | Olivier Milla Armstrong @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *103rd 26 votes | Fujita Yasuko @ Saki *105th 24 votes | Nagase Kaede @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *106th 23 votes | Chouryou Bun'en (Shia) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *107th 22 votes | Audrey Burn @ Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *108th 17 votes | Narutaki Fuuka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *109th 16 votes | Shiina Sakurako @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai